Luaisy Last Christmas
by AmandaChan202
Summary: Luaisy!  Song fic  Daisy was left last christmas by a misterious man, but what happens when Luigi IS that man? Can Daisy pull it together or will her and Luigi never talk again?


In the Mario univers snow was falling from the sky, covering the whole land from The Mushroom Kingdom to The Flower Desert Kingdom. Princess Daisy was looking up at the sky and sighed. "Another Christmas here already..."

"Daisy come on!" Princess Peach called from down the street, "I already got everyone a present so I'm done! What about you?" Daisy caught up to Peach, and pulled out a paper.

"Lets see... Mario I got his, and no I'm not gonna tell you what cause last year you ruined the suprise." Daisy quicklly said, when Peach started to open her mouth, then shut it. "I got Wario some Mouth Wash ('He needs it'), Waluigi a Bomb for that trick he pulled last year! And Rosalina's, Yoshi's, DK's, Diddy's,... OH NO I FORGOT LUIGI!"

"Oh Dear..." Peach said. "How'd you forget, you two have been so close... Speaking of which, are you two-"

"No! We aren't!" Daisy Snaped. "B-besides you know I can't..." She said looking down.

"Oh dear, is it still sad about that boy at the christmas party last year?" Peach asked.

"Y-yeah, Look I gotta go get Luigi a gift bye..." Daisy said walking away.

"Oh my, poor Daisy." Peach said, remembering that party from last year...

(Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away)

FLASH BACK

"Hahaha." Peach giggled, and looked from Mario to Daisy. "Excuse me Daisy, but I'm gonna dance with Mario, ok?" She asked not wanting to leave her friend alone.

"K, Peach." Daisy said looking away. Peach was about to protest but Mario pulled her away, to the dance floor in her castle. After Peach dance for a while she looked back to the table her and Daisy shared. To her surprise a Man was talking to Daisy and she was laughing. Peach smiled and went back to Mario, now conten her friend was no longer alone.

END FLASH BACK

'Now that I think about it the guy looked familar.' Peach sook her head walking home.

(This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special)

Daisy walked head down. 'Dang that guy, ruining me! What was his name again... Mr.L. Tch what ever!' She thought entering a store, but bumped into someone. "Ugh! OMG sorry..." She said rubbing her head.

"D-Daisy?" Daisy opened her eyes and looked up.

"Oh hey Luigi, What's up?" She asked getting up.

"N-nothing uh, Daisy?" Luigi blushed.

"What?" She asked. He blushed darker and coughed looking up. Daisy fallowed his eye's to see a misletoe. "Oh, uh." She too blushed and looked at him, he was trying to hide in the shadows of his hat. I smilled, and ducked to hide with him, plasing a kiss on his lips. I backed up, and Luigi looked at me with big eyes still blushing. "Well... uh it's like... tradition or something." I tried to explane fighting the blush that threatended me.

"R-right..." He agreed looking down. "Well b-bye Daisy!" He yelped pushing past me. My blush flooded out, I brought my (Gloved) hand to my lips. Eventhough it was a peck I still felt it perfectly...

(Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special)

FB

"R-really?" Daisy asked blushing, Mr.L just smirked.

"Of course Princess. Now, would you care to dance?" He asked kissing her hand.

"S-sure," Daisy replide, as he took my hand and lead me away...

LATER

"Mr.L..." Daisy sighed in his shirt, the party now over.

"Goodbye, Princess." He kissed her on her lips, and left.

END FB

'He never came back, but I heard he was hanging with a girl. What's her name again?... Mimi? But then again someone said it was Rosalina, but she wouldn't do that... Right?' Daisy thought skanning the shelves.

(Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance but you still catch my eye)

After visting Daisy left a rapped box in her hand. She walked on the sidewalk, scarfe wipping in the air. Her eye's widened seeing familliar gray-cat-like eyes. She ran to catch up. "Mr.L!" She yelled.

(Tell me baby do you recognize me?

Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me)

The figer turned, and looked at her. After blinking a couple times, he spoke. "Princess Daisy?" He asked. She Stared, 'He-he remembers... No I can't do this.' She turned and ran, but a hand cought her. "Daisy please, stop and listen... about that night, you said you loved me, but are you sure?.."

"W-what?" She asked confused. Then slaped him. "NO I DON'T YOU IDIOT! AND I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

"D-daisy..." She gasped and looked down, Gray eyes now blue.

"L-Luigi?" She asked

"I-I'M SORRY!" He yeld runing down the streets crying. 'But Mr.L- Luigi-What?' Daisy stood confused.

(Happy Christmas)

It was now Christmas eve and Daisy found herself at a post office.

(I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying "I love you" I meant it)

"Send this to Mario, Luigi, please." The koopa nodded and went off.

(Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again)

"Peach!" Daisy yelled nocking on the door.

"Daisy! What a-" Peach stared but was tackled by Daisy.

"Peach do you know who Mr.L is?" Daisy asked/yelled. Peach looked up and saw she was serious.

"Mr.L's back, huh?... *Sigh* Daisy, it was a adventure Me, Mario, Luigi, and even Bowser went on, to save the worlds. There... There was this guy named Dimentio, and he... hipnotised Luigi. Long story short Mr.L IS Luigi, Only more confident. But, Why do you want to now this?" Peach saw Daisy's eyes tear. "Oh no, The guy at the party was Mr.L wasn't it?" Daisy got up.

"Yes." She said before running out.

A knock was heard at the Mario bros. house-hold. "Yes?" Mario answered then looked up. "Oh it's you. Look, I don't know what you did, but Luigi's been crying so... GET OUT!" Mario went to slam the door.

"NO!" Daisy put her foot in the door. "It was a accident, I'm here to fix it I-I thought h-he was..." She looked down.

"Was what?" Mario questioned looking angry. She looked at him.

"Mr.L." Mario's eye's widened, then he sighed opening the door.

"Fine, I'll leave for a while just... Just don't make it worse, he IS my little bro." He said stepping out and walking away.

"Thank you." Daisy said. She walked to Luigi's room and knocked.

"Go away!" A voice yelled.

"Luigi It's me..." She said. The door swang open to revil a tear-staned-faced Luigi.

"What do you want?" He asked voice shakened. Daisy gulped, never had she ever seen Luigi like this.

"I-I came to appalligize." She said, peeking into his room seeing her prestent not opened on the floor. "Did you get my letter?" She asked, wondering if he even read it.

"Y-yes... Look Daisy, just leave... It's ovious your just playing with me.

"I would never do that I-" Daisy sighed. "Look Luigi, I-I know about Mr.L and what happened... And I guess when he's in controll you don't remember much, but... L-last year you-I mean Mr.L he- well he said he loved me and... left, but-I-uh... Oh forget this!" Daisy yelled. Took Luigi's shirt in her hand a thrust him torwd her. There lips conecting in a sweet (yet pasionet) kiss. After what seemed like forever (2 minutes in real life) they pulled apart. "My letter was true..." She said looking Luigi in the face there for-heads conected.

(Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special)

"Daisy, I-I'm sorry." Luigi said, "A-about M-mr.L and what I s-said."

"It's ok sweety." She laughed, winking. "Wanna go hit Peach's party befor it's over?" Luigi Smilled nodding.

(A crowded room friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice

My god I thought you were someone to rely on

Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A man under cover but

you tore me apart

Ooooh

Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again)

They made it to Peach's and danced. After a while they sat down. "D-daisy... um, do you like me... or, uh, Mr.L?" Luigi asked not sure. Daisy stared at him then laughed.

"Luigi, do you need to ask? It's you silly! And I guess it was ALWAYS you. And now that I know you'll never trick me again." She said, then kissed Luigi.

(Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A man under cover but you tore me apart

Maybe next year I'll give it to someone

I'll give it to someone special.

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone

I'll give it to someone special. )


End file.
